Always trouble with Hanji Zoe
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Hanji is smart, beautiful if you knew her better, kind and a lot of trouble. But even so Levi loved her.


The atmosphere was heated. Levi had thrown Hanji a bit roughly on the bed but no one seemed to care. Climbing on top of her they continued devouring each other practically. With their lips locked, their fingers struggled to tear open the buttons of their shirts. Hanji sighed as Levi's made contact with her neck, sucking and biting down onto it until a bruise was formed.

How did they end up like this?

Simpy because this was a form of punishment as well from Levi to Hanji.

Earlier the day Levi got called for help from none other than the 4th squad himself. Hanji had again neglected herself and was working none stop without sleep or any proper taking care over herself.

Whenever Mobit, Nifa or co were unable to get Hanji to rest they called for Levi.

And if Levi came all problems always got solved.

Kicking the door open to her laboratory Hanji jumped in her chair in front of her desk. Turning around she scowled at Levi.

"Get out Levi. I am busy."

With crossed arms over his chest and a just as intimidating scowl on his face as Hanji herself the raven walked up to her.

"No. You will take a break and take a bath. Your squad is already bothered by your antics. Whatever you do it can wait at least for a few hours."

"No it cannot wait! The new weapon developments are in delay ans I have a mountain of paperwork to do before. The weapons need to get tested as well and I have a meeting to attend and-"

Her sentence was left unfinished as she felt a swift and strong hit im her neck, rendering her unconscious.

Letting a out a huff Levi shook his head before he carefully took the sleeping woman into his arms. Carrying her out bridal style from her laboratory he met Nifa and Moblit standing outside.

"Captain!"

Nodding to acknowledge their presence ge walked past them.

"Moblit clean up this laboratory mess. Nifa get me some fresh clothes out of Hanji's room. You will find me and Hanji in my room. Where is Abel and Keiji?" Levi asked.

"They are outside to supervise the construction squad with Hanji's new developed weapons to catch titans"

Levi hummed understanding while the pair made their way to their destination.

He didn't needed them to help him with Hanji and they were busy with an important task from Hanji, he didn't wanted to pull them away from this.

* * *

The moment Hanji eyelids fluttered open she faced the ceiling. A bathroom ceiling... Levi's bathroom ceiling.

The soft caress of the water illuminating her bare naked body followed by calloused strong fingers massaging shampoo into her hair, the brunette knew instantly what was going on.

"Levi... you did it again."

Crumbling noises from her side made Levi stop his movements. Retreating his fingers from her hair, he leaned over her body to be able to look down on her.

"Your own fault so stop complaining. After rinsing your hair out with water you are done. You want to do it yourself or me?"

Huffing Hanji rolled her eyes.

"I will do it on my own thank you. Where are my clothes?"

Stepping away Levi washed his hands clean in the basin before making his way to the locked bathroom door. Turning around the doorknob Levi stopped, shortly turning his head around to answer her before stepping outside her room.

"Inside my bedroom on top of my bed."

* * *

As Hanji stepped outside in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body she found, neatly folded together, just like Levi had said her new set of clothes. Even after she got changed into her new shirt and pair of pants Levi was nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go off to now?" She mumbled to herself and decided to take a look around for him.

Leaving his room Hanji noticed the door to her own room, which was close to his own opened.

Waltzing into her room Hanji grinned. Jackpot. Inside her room stood Levi with a duster in hand and a piece of cloth tied on top of his head.

"Having fun cleaning my room without my permission again?"

Turning around the short man was facing her now and stopped his cleaning. Placing the duster to the side onto her already cleaned and arranged neatly desk, Levi pulled his white cloth off his face to be able to speak properly.

"Someone has to clean after you, right?"

"And this someone is you?" She asked amused.

Rolling his eyes Levi took off his cleaning clothes.

"Moblit would die if he had to look after you forever."

Hanji watched him with interested, following his every step with her brown eyes as Levi made his way up to her until he stood right in front of her.

Reaching out he touched her still a bit damp hair. Before Hanji was able to let a teasing remark out she felt his calloused fingers getting tangled in her hair and how she got pulled closer. Their lips met and one thing turned to another, her returning his kiss, getting pushed slowly backwards until her legs hit her bed.

"For giving your subordinates so much trouble I still should punish you..."

* * *

A loud high pitched scream like that from a woman made both Levi and Hanji almost jump out of the bed.

The clattering noise of papers and books falling onto the ground joined the noise. Looking up to the door Levi quickly had already pulled the blankets closer up over Hanji and him to cover themselves up and the compromising deep inside each other position they were in.

"I-I-I-I didn't know- I wanted to- to- to return these!"

Hanji was as red as a tomato while Levi glared daggers at her assistant.

"Moblit Berner... ever heard of knocking first?" Levi growled dangerously.

"I-I AM SORRY! I will leave and forget this of course!"

Deep red Moblit just left everything on the ground there and took a run for it as fast as he could. He didn't know Levi was already getting up, putting on some pants to go after him.

Hanji jumped up from the bed and went after Levi, only the blanket wrapped around her sweaty body in a hurry. She had to save her poor assistant before Levi would put him for the rest of his life on cleaning duty and worse.

"LEVI WAIT! COME BACK! DON'T MURDER MOBLIT!"

"Oh I won't kill him. I will just give him a small punishment. One he shall never forget."

His barking grumpy voice only lessened as he felt Hanji wrap herself around him from behind and he released she was in nothing than her blanket, standing in the middle of the hallway. In the hallway anyone could just walk by any time.

"Tch. Get back into your room. Don't walk out like this."

Turning around he lifted Hanji up, instead of going after Moblit he decided at first he had to carry back this very bare brown haired woman of his.

Feeling Hanji hold tightly onto him and the way her body pressed against him... maybe he could wait until after he had finished his business with Hanji. He could always murder Moblit tomorrow. But Hanji like this he could not always have.


End file.
